Esta noche haremos el amor bailando
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Adolescentes. Alcohol. Musica. Cumpleaños de Ino. - Vamos YA a la habitación" - ¡Bendito seas, alcohol! / AMO ESTA CANCIÓN ;


**I'm Back!** ;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Esta noche haremos el amor bailando**

Estaba segura -completamente segura- de que no podría mantenerse parada si en algún momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza dejar de apoyarse en esa cosa.

Oh, pero esa "cosa" tenía nombre. Naruto Uzumaki, el cual estaba en el mismo estado que ella… o tal vez, peor.

Lo último que la muchacha, llamémosle Sakura Haruno, podía recordar era que había asistido a la casa de su mejor amiga Ino para celebrar su cumpleaños número 19. Y, como ella bien sabía, a su amiga le _encantaba_ el **alcohol**.

¿Y a quien no?

Eran adolescentes, estudiantes, los cuales adoraban cualquier momento libre que les diera la universidad y los cuales amaban cualquier ocasión para hacer una fiesta salvaje. Como el cumpleaños de Ino, por ejemplo.

La música estaba a tope. Ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. O eso era lo que se le había cruzado por la mente cuando aún estaba sobria.

La realidad es que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar, intentando controlar su visión borrosa y se centró en el enorme sofá del living en donde estaban sentados Shikamaru y Temari. "Sentados" no era la palabra correcta para describirlos, sino acostados. El hombre se encontraba sobre su novia, besándola apasionadamente, recorriéndola lentamente con las manos mientras que ella intentaba quitarla la remera desesperadamente.

Sakura rió. Si Gaara no estuviera tan ebrio como todos, ya estaría sobre su cuñado rompiéndole la cara de un puñetazo. Pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea del paradero de Gaara.

Más a la derecha se encontraban Lee y Chouji, los cuales estaban riendo a carcajadas sentado en el suelo, con varias botellas a su alrededor. Vaya uno a saber de que estarían hablando… ¿estarían hablando de algo en realidad?

Más allá, Neji y su novia, y amiga cercana de Sakura, Tenten se encontraban en un rincón. Sakura siempre habría creído que Neji era una persona recatada, que nunca se pondría en ninguna situación incómoda ni nada parecido pero en ese momento, con las piernas de Tenten enrolladas en su cadera y su cuerpo pegado al de ella contra la pared, Sakura notó que estaba equivocada.

- Hug, N-neji…

- Tenten… - murmuraban entre los besos, mientras bajaba por su cuello, mordiendo y succionando, asegurándose de dejar marca.

Tenten, por su parte, sujetaba el trasero de su chico mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que le propinaba. La única preocupación que surcó el cerebro de la pelirosa fue si no se caerían por el estado de ebriedad que tenían ambos.

- Vamos a la habitación… - escuchó decir a Neji y tras decir eso, se dirigieron prácticamente corriendo al piso de arriba. Aunque casi ruedan juntos por la escalera.

Sakura rió al verlos y su amigo rubio volteó a verla.

- ¿D-de qué te riees Sakura-channn? – preguntó hablando sin que se le entendiera mucho.

- N-no lo se… - respondió ella, olvidándose por completo de porque reía, entonces, cometió el error de intentar caminar y al hacer un paso, trastabilló y fue a parar al suelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero dos segundos más tarde estaba riendo como loca.

Naruto también echó a reír tambaleándose e Ino vino a ver que ocurría.

- ¡Fffffrentonaa! ¿Q-que te pasoo? Jajajaja – bueno, el estado de la rubia no era el mejor tampoco.

- Esto necesitaa… ¡ACCION! – Gritó el Uzumaki, subiéndose a la mesita de luz, con mucha dificultad – Cha na na na naaaaa, nara na na na naaaaaa – canturreó de a poco, sacándose la remera, dejando ver sus perfectos músculos.

- ¿¡Que haceeeeeeees! – gritó una voz conocida, muy poco entendible.

Hinata Hyuuga apareció al instante al ver a su novio hacer ese espectáculo.

- Bajatee de ahí, YAA! – exclamó señalándolo con el dedo.

- Naaaah, Hina-chan, sube conmigo! – y tras decir eso, la sujetó del brazo que tenía estirado y la hizo subir con él. Inmediatamente, la besó introduciendo su lengua y comenzó a desnudarla al ritmo de la música.

- Woooooaaaaa – gritaron Sakura e Ino al instante, al ver al baile sensual de sus dos amigos.

- Hey, hermosa, tú y yo tenemos ciertos asuntitos pendientes – le murmuró Sai a la rubia en su oído.

Sai era el novio de la cumpleañera y era el responsable de todo el alcohol que había esa noche en ese lugar. _Alabado sea Sai._

Sakura rió al ver como Hinata y Naruto caían sobre el otro sillón, sin dejar de besarse. Imitando prácticamente a Temari y Shikamaru, los cuales ya habían despojado al otro de su remera.

En eso, una canción conocida comenzó a sonar y Sakura lanzó una exclamación, elevando las manos al aire.

- ¡Amo esta cancioooooooooon!

- Entonces, ¿me concedes esta pieza? – su voz gruesa pero a la vez suave, la hizo sonreír. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más sexy que en su vida podría haber conocido. Su propia fantasía, su excitación constante, su novio adorado.

_Esta noche haremos el amor bailando,_

_Tú cuerpo es mío, tuyo es mi corazón._

_Vamos a perder el control bailando,_

_Que estoy caliente y ardiendo en pasión._

_Esta noche haremos el amor bailando,_

_Tú cuerpo es mío, tuyo es mi corazón._

_Vamos a perder el control bailando,_

_Que estoy caliente…_

_Ay, vamos a bailar una y otra vez_

_Que yo quiero amanecer bailando junto a ti,_

_Vamos dime, por favor, que no te vas_

_Que tú te quieres quedar,_

_Bailando esta noche junto a mí._

_No es igual sin ti,_

_Ven y quedate junto a mi._

_Y si tú vieras como yo bailo con esa mujer,_

_Estoy seguro que también podrías enloquecer,_

_Es por eso que con ella quedarme,_

_Y con el vino de su cuerpo toda la noche embriagarme, yo_

_Y si tú vieras como yo bailo con esa mujer,_

_Estoy seguro que también podrías enloquecer,_

_Es por eso que con ella quedarme,_

_Y con el vino de su cuerpo embriagarme…_

_Esta noche haremos el amor bailando,_

_Tú cuerpo es mío, tuyo es mi corazón._

_Vamos a perder el control bailando,_

_Que estoy caliente y ardiendo en pasión._

_Esta noche haremos el amor bailando,_

_Tú cuerpo es mío, tuyo es mi corazón._

_Vamos a perder el control bailando,_

_Que estoy caliente y ardiendo en pasión._

Sasuke mordió su cuello nuevamente mientras recorría su pierna desnuda, la cual se encontraba enrollada en su cadera. Y Sakura gimió por quinta vez.

Su Sasuke era muy fogoso cuando se pasaba de copas. Eso le encantaba. Él separó su boca de la piel de ella y le susurró al oído.

- Vamos YA a la habitación…

Todo indicaba que esa noche _no solo harían el amor bailando_…

_**¡Bendito seas, alcohol!**_

.-.

**Si, sigo viva. Y con muchas ganas de escribir cosas perversas. Muajaja. **

**Reviews? :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
